


A Magizoologist Named Newt

by molly31203



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, how he fell in love, 中文, 新年文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: Graves在見到戀人的當下黑瞳立刻閃過一絲喜悅跟溺愛，原先繃緊的肩線變得放鬆；而Theseus.......Newt不敢看他哥哥此刻臉上的表情。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇把時間線拉到2016，讓Newt有機會去看「遇見街貓Bob (A Street Cat Named Bob)」XDDDDDDD
> 
> OST: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bstDt950eAs

當Newt想也不想、興奮的拿著兩張遇見街貓Bob _（A Streetcat Named Bob）_ 的電影票踏進Percival的辦公室時，Picquery和他的哥哥Theseus都在裡頭。Graves在見到戀人的當下黑瞳立刻閃過一絲喜悅跟溺愛，原先繃緊的肩線變得放鬆；Picquery則在嘴角泛起一抹意義不明的笑容，視線幸災樂禍地來回停駐在房間裡的另外兩人；而Theseus.......Newt不敢看他哥哥此刻臉上的表情。

當Newt解釋自己打斷會議的原因——他想跟Percival一起在聖誕節晚上去看電影——他很肯定他聽見了Theseus捏碎了他坐著的椅子把手，不過在他哥哥來得及給任何回應前Picquery快速地宣佈會議結束，甚至用了無形咒把Graves桌上所有的公文收整起綑綁、扔進櫃子裡上鎖，接著快速抓住Theseus的肩膀施展現行術，從Percival的辦公室消失。

「We should go right now，」Graves的輕咳把Newt的意識從剛才一連串迅雷不及掩耳的動作中喚回，部長用無聲咒招來自己的大衣、圍巾，走向Newt後接著拉著對方的手放進自己的大衣裡，滿意地看著對方耳尖因此微微泛紅。「Picquery can’t hold your brother for long.」

 

_ Who are the people that make you feel alive? _

_ Are any of them standing by your side? _

 

或許是因為電影時段的問題，又或者是因為今天是聖誕節——電影院裡冷冷清清，僅有零星幾人坐在戲院裡。但這對Graves和Newt來說是件好事，畢竟Newt不習慣太多的人潮，而Graves則無法忍受觀賞電影途中有他人窸窸窣窣的說話聲。

他們找了正中間的位子，等著戲院的燈光漸漸按下、從最後方的投影機投射出影片。Graves在進入戲院前就已經大概知道電影的劇情（多半是因為Newt會在睡前看原著小說，他的伴侶在看到結局時感動得流淚）。遇見街貓Bob是講述萌芽在英國的一段人與貓之間深刻且美麗的友誼，講述著James Bowen在嘗試戒毒一天裡，遇見了一隻橘貓的故事。

一隻有著漂亮橙黃毛色，有雙琥珀綠雙瞳的貓。當Bob在夜裡溜進James的房子，用那雙漂亮眼睛看向James時，Percival突然間——他突然間想起了自己第一次見到Newt Scamander的那天。那是自從Grindelwalde綁架之後整整數個月之後，Percival終於在Picquery的允許下歸隊，回到部門工作的時候。

在當天晚上，當他回到自己的住宅時他發現了兩個不速之客：一隻黑色、毛茸茸的Niffler倒吊在一位有著紅褐髮、圍著赫夫帕夫圍巾的英國巫師手中，從Niffler肚袋中掉出的皆是Percival收藏在家中的一些飾品。對方無比尷尬、紅著臉用魔法將所有東西物歸原位，匆匆忙忙地抱著他那隻頑皮的玻璃獸向Graves道歉並揭示自己的身份：Newt Scamander。前陣子在紐約引起軒然大波，卻是魔法部能緝捕Grindelwalde、救回Percival的主要原因。

想起Tina曾告訴自己，那些Newt Scamander為MACUSA與自己所做的付出，Percival決定邀請對方共進晚餐以表達自己的感謝。

在此之前他從未與Newt有直接接觸，Percival對這位奇獸飼養師的了解多半來自他的兄弟、Tina和上司Picquery，他從其他人口中知道Newt對奇獸的無比喜愛，也知道只有當聊天話題是Newt的寶貝奇獸時，對方才會顯得比較從容——但Percival並沒有料到自己會受到那對在燭光下熠熠發光的雙眼吸引，沒料到自己會不停注意到對方因興奮而微微泛紅的臉頰，沒料到自己會享受對方的陪伴。

在那道晚餐之後，Percival邀請了Newt留下來過夜——現在回想起來，他已經不記得自己究竟是用了什麼理由，也不確定當下到底在想什麼——但奇蹟似的，Newt答應了這個邀請。

 

_ Are you chasing every sunset? Are you facing every fear? _

_ Are you reaching even higher? When your dreams all disappear? _

 

當Bob帶著傷再次出現在James面前時，Percival再次因為劇情而拉入過去的一段回憶。他想起當Newt成了MACUSA特聘的奇獸專家，在自己公寓住下來後的好幾個月之後，有天Percival看見衣服上沾有血跡的Newt昏倒在客廳裡。

那徹底的嚇到Percival了，恐懼就像一條巨蟒一樣冰冷的纏著他全身，並在他頸子處收緊，奪去他呼吸的空間。沒有多加思考、沒有仔細檢查Newt的狀況，他快速抱起青年並現形回到他的辦公室，快速找來（根據Picquery的說法，是用咒語擴大自己的聲音在整個魔法部裡大吼）部門裡最好的巫師來治療Newt。

之後他們發現Newt身上的傷口僅是些皮肉傷——它們看似觸目驚心但不足以造成Newt的生命危險。而這位英國巫師之所以會昏倒在家中的原因是：長期缺乏足夠的睡眠與休息。依照當時值班的部下所敘述，當Graves聽見Newt身無大礙時，他突然從一隻充滿攻擊性、隨時準備噴火的火龍鬆懈下來，變回原本大家熟悉的冷靜、穩重的安全部部長。

儘管所有人都已經有所察覺，但那時候Percival卻還沒注意到，自己已經給予這位年輕的Scamander過多的關注與感情。

 

_ Cause all our lives are just satellite, _

_ Here and gone like satellite, _

 

當Percival發現自己已經無可救藥的愛上Newt、已經沒辦法離開Newt的時候，是在一年前紐約開始下雪的日子。即使幾年過去，Grindelwalde當初對自己的折磨仍深深烙印在他的靈魂裡，仍然會藉由夢境來騷擾他。

有時候Percival會以為自己回到Grindelwalde為自己所搭的監獄，一座不停讓Percival回憶戰爭時自己經歷最悲慘一天的牢籠——他會想起自己站在泥濘中，看著戰爭帶來的狼籍，看著同隊隊員的屍體一具具被抬走——而Grindelwalde的笑聲總會迴盪在雨聲，總會迴盪在他的耳中。

_「Percy。」_ 然後Newt的聲音會傳來，Newt的聲音總是會在夢境裡最糟糕的時候傳來。對方的聲音彷彿具有魔法一樣，當Newt的聲音傳來，當Newt的手指碰觸Percival，夢裡的雨總是會停下，Grindelwalde的笑聲也會消失。

Percival睜開眼，那一對漂亮湖水綠，盈滿著溫柔的眼睛和自己對視，然後Newt總會伸手輕碰觸Percival的額角，確定對方無事後露出安心的笑容。

直到這個時候，Percival才注意到一些在過去被忽略的細節：如今公寓裡的一個房間被Percival淨空給了Newt；衣櫃裡除了自己一貫深色的西服與大衣以外，多了幾套藍色的大衣和黃色的馬甲；櫥櫃裡開始多了許多來自英國名牌的茶具與茶葉........還有不知道何時，他已經習慣回家時有另一個人的聲音，習慣看見褐髮的青年和他的奇獸在家裡大玩追逐戰，習慣床上總有另一個溫度，另一個重量。

_「我在這裡，Percy。」_ 當對方更靠近自己時，Percival伸手環住對方的腰，任由自己享受Newt的碰觸，Newt的親吻，任由自己在對方的溫度下冷靜下來， _「一切都會沒事的。」_

 

Satellite moments, light up the sky,

Satellite moments, just passing by,

 

「Percy。」

Newt的聲音將Percival的意識從回憶裡拉回，而Newt——Newt仍然是他自己。仍然有著頭難搞定的褐色捲髮，帶點雀斑，那雙漂亮的湖水綠對Percival來說總是最美麗最溫柔的寶物。

電影中James因為Bob而得到救贖，在現實裡，Percival因為Newt而得到救贖。儘管Percival Graves為Picquery最信賴的助手，即使他是MACUSA最強大的正氣師，他仍然有弱點，他仍有自己的恐懼，仍有自己的脆弱。他曾因戰爭與死去的戰友而崩潰，他也曾因Grindelwalde摔成碎片——但Newt總在這裡。Newt在他的身邊，能將他再次從碎片拼湊回一體，能成為Percival所有的一道，無比堅強與溫柔的護盾。

注意到自己伴侶有些恍神，帶點擔心的，Newt稍微移動了身子，朝Percival更加靠近後伸手輕輕碰觸了對方的額角，就像是每次Percival有了惡夢時會做的事情一樣。

「你還好嗎?」

戴著戒指的手緩緩舉起，握著那隻輕碰著自己的手，接著Percival貼近，唇輕貼上Newt的唇，偷走了一個帶點紅茶和佛手柑香味的吻。

滿意地看著對方先是微微吃驚，然後帶點竊喜的傻笑，接著意識到自己的反應有些尷尬愚蠢（但在Percival眼裡，絕對是可愛的）——看著Newt漸漸泛紅的臉，Percival的嘴角微微上揚。

「I’m fine. Right now. With you.」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快樂!!!希望大家都有個順利的2017~~~~~哥哥又要氣死了XDDDD
> 
> 遇見街貓Bob (A Street Cat Named Bob) 真的是一部蠻好看的電影，對身為貓控的我還大加分XD
> 
> 然後看完之後覺得Newt跟Bob其實蠻像的啊大橘貓（不對
> 
> 其實最主要像的地方是覺得，他們都帶著Percival/James走出自己的傷痛跟過去，我想如果Percival從Grindelwalde，他和Credence一樣需要被拯救，而Newt是最好也或許是唯一的選擇。
> 
> 以上！希望大家喜歡。


End file.
